1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roll grinding machines of the type used to provide a precise grinding finish to rolls such as those used in rolling mills and paper manufacturing machines. In general, it provides an adaptive control system for controlling a roll grinding machine. It is particularly well suited for controlling the grinding of a roll held by chocks which arrangement tends to create a rigidity problem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to achieve precise grinding of the surface of a roll, it is desirable to maintain a high degree of rigidity between a grinding wheel of the roll grinding machine and the surface of the roll being ground. One way to achieve this desired rigidity, known in the prior art, is to make the roll grinding machine very large. Of course, by making the machine large, the complexity of the machine and its cost of production become great. It has heretofore not been possible using smaller roll grinding machine to achieve the desired level of rigidity between the machine's grinding wheel and the roll surface so that the grinding wheel can be moved accurately in a straight or curved path along the roll surface.